L'arrivante
by Adelidena
Summary: Alors que Stella Evans débarque à Los Angeles pour travailler, elle rencontre un certain Lucifer Morningstar. Elle le trouve étrange mais plus étrange encore, depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré elle est différente.
1. Prologue (11-19 05:26:12)

Premiere fanfic sur _Lucifer_ l'une des rares séries que j'ai devorée deux fois en une semaine. Je considere cette histoire comme mon petit bout d'chou pour l'instant.

~~~

\- Si seulement je pouvais rêver d'autre chose Docteur. J'aimerais rêver de choses plus communes. Des plages, des sourires d'enfants. Je n'ai rien de tout ça. Ce que je vois ce sont des gens morts... C'est horrible parce que le lendemain je parle avec ceux qui les ont tué et je revoit des gens mourir. C'est dérangeant, j'aimerais que ça s'arrête je vous jure. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

Stella Evans fixait le jeune homme roux allongé sur le divan avec des yeux rond de frayeur. Elle devait exercer pour la première fois et malheureusement, n'ayant pas de chance, elle laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit les yeux devant un homme qui n'était plus allongé devant elle mais debout. Il semblait furieux et Stella compris pourquoi.

\- Si aider les gens vous ennuie je me demande pourquoi vous avez choisit ce métier. Moi je vais voir quelqu'un de plus qualifié, cria l'homme furieux alors qu'en face de lui Stella tentait de rectifier le tir.

Malheureusement pour Stella, son patient s'en alla en claquant la porte. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair de tout juste vingt cinq ans regarda le sol l'air abattue. Elle appuya ses coudes contre son bureau pour mettre sa tête dans ses mains. Elle tentait de se reprendre. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup ce qui surprit la jeune femme qui leva la tête instinctivement. Elle vit un homme brun qui allait commencer à parler, celui-ci arrêta tout mouvement en la voyant. Stella se leva en vitesse.

\- Pardon monsieur, vous devez attendre le docteur Martin n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stella en enlevant toutes ses affaires du bureau.

\- Oui et vous êtes...? Demanda le beau brun en la regardant presque avec mépris.

Stella tendit sa main vers l'homme en lui souriant gentiment alors que de l'autre elle tenais le dossier du patient précédent.

\- Stella Evans, je travaille ici a partir d'aujourd'hui depuis que j'ai terminé les cours en Arizona.

Le brun prit la main de Stella et la serra en lui souriant.

\- Lucifer Morningstar, dit-il en gardant son sourire. Dites-moi, vous n'aimerez quand-même pas travailler ici toute votre vie, qu'est-ce que vous désirez plus que tout au monde ?

Stella regarda ce Lucifer Morningstar dans ses yeux noirs. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ce que je souhaite c'est...

\- Oui ? Fit Lucifer en la fixant d'un drôle de regard.

Malheureusement Stella n'eu pas le temps de répondre car un cri retentit ce qui fit détourner l'attention des deux qui passèrent la tête par la fenêtre. Stella remarqua une blonde pleurer en pointant un point du doigt. En se penchant légèrement, la jeune femme pu voir pourquoi la blonde pleurait. Elle soupira en s'accoudant au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était envolé à cause du vent en repensant au sang qu'elle avait vu.

\- Je crois qu'il y a eu un mort, déclara t-elle simplement en regardant Lucifer Morningstar qui la fixait d'une étrange façon après qu'elle ait dit ça.

Celui-ci descendit voir tandis que Stella regardait l'allée toujours accoudée à la fenêtre. Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras et sourit un peu.

\- Finalement rien ne change, pensa t-elle avant de descendre à son tour pour voir le cadavre.


	2. Chapitre 1: Soupçons (11-19 05:26:02)

Stella entra dans une pièce où du ruban jaune avait été mit pour empêcher toute personnes d'entrer dans la scène de crime. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair s'avança cependant. Elle porta alors un regard horrifié sur le cadavre quand elle le vit.

\- Oh non, murmura t-elle.

Une policière s'avança vers elle pour lui demander de partir. Stella porta alors son regard sur la policière. Celle-ci était blonde et la regardait avec des yeux vert clair. Stella accepta de s'en aller mais avant qu'elle ne sorte elle se retourna vers la policière avec des larmes aux yeux.

\- Je... Je suis désolée mais je dois vous dire quelque chose, avoua t-elle alors.

\- Si c'est par rapport à l'enquête alors je vous écoute, fit la policière en croisant les bras.

\- Oui ça l'est, avoua Stella en baissant le regard et en se triturant les mains, je... Je viens de recevoir cet homme.

\- Pardon ? Fit la jeune femme devant Stella qui se tourna vers cette dernière, surprise.

\- Je suis la psy attitré de cet homme, lança alors Stella.

\- Vous êtes sa psy et vous ne savez pas qui il était ?! S'exclama l'inspectrice assez fort pour que des journalistes entendent et se tournent vers les deux femmes qui discutaient.

\- Vous étiez la psy de Pablo Estavez ?! S'exclamèrent certains journalistes qui se poussaient pour avoir un scoop qui pourraient certainement leur valoir une augmentation.

L'inspectrice s'avança pour se mettre entre Stella qui semblait impressionnée et les journalistes pour leur parler assez fortement pour qu'ils entendent tous.

\- Je suis le lieutenant Decker. Je suis responsable de cette affaire et je tiens à vous signalez qu'elle ne vous fournira aucune information avant que nous les ayons confirmé, merci de bien nous laisser tranquillement faire notre travail.

L'inspectrice se tourna vers Stella et l'emmena à l'écart. Stella la suivit plus pour éviter de croiser les journalistes que pour communiquer des informations qui pourraient aider la police à coincer un criminel.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair s'assied sur une chaise après qu'on lui ai dit de le faire. Elle regarda l'inspectrice qui s'en alla pendant quelques secondes. Stella regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une occupation mais elle soupira quand elle compris qu'elle était dans la salle d'attente et qu'il n'y avait aucune occupation excepté lire, chose qu'elle ne voulais pas faire. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle voyait au moins à quoi ressemblait cette salle d'attente.

Alors que l'inspectrice revint quelques secondes plus tard, Stella se leva pour enfin lui dire que finalement ils ne s'étaient parlé que pendant quelques secondes et qu'elle n'en savait sûrement pas plus qu'eux. Stella ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais quand elle vit qui accompagnait l'inspectrice elle se tut.

\- Stella Evans, fit Lucifer Morningstar avec un sourire.

Stella ferma la bouche pour regarder l'inspectrice qui ne paru pas comprendre comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ? Demanda t-elle alors.

Stella manqua de s'étrangler. Elle regardait l'inspectrice alors que Lucifer Morningstar répondit à sa place.

\- Oh non. Nous n'avons pas encore eu ce plaisir, fit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

\- Je vous en prie taisez vous ! S'exclama Stella remise de la question de l'inspectrice grâce à la remarque de Lucifer. Mon patient est mort juste à côté.

\- Oh ne vous en faites pas, il doit être légèrement occupé à l'instant, fit Lucifer.

Stella lui lança on froncement de sourcils tandis que l'inspectrice commençait à parler.

\- Donc vous étiez la psychologue de Pablo Estavez, que vous a-t-il dit avant de mourir ?

\- Pas grand chose en fait, avoua Stella, il disait qu'il voyait beaucoup de personnes mortes et que ça le travaillait. Mais j'ai une question, c'est qui ce Pablo Estavez ? Enfin pourquoi tout le monde le connais ?

\- C'est un voleur, il travaillait en duo. C'est le seul qu'on n'a pas pu coincer. C'est étrange que vous ne le sachiez pas ça, fit l'inspectrice.

\- Oh, ça c'est parce que je...

\- Elle vient d'Arizona, fit Lucifer à la place la jeune femme.

\- Oui, continua Stella, je viens d'arriver et j'étais sûrement trop occupée à travailler.

\- D'Arizona ? Fit l'inspectrice avec plein de tremblement dans la voix. Vous êtes la Stella Evans ?!

\- Oui, fit la jeune femme en voyant où elle voulait en venir et en baissant les yeux, je suis bien... Moi.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Lucifer Morningstar perdu entre une inspectrice presque émerveillé et une jeune femme gênée.

\- C'est Stella Evans, quand elle avait quinze ans elle avait trouvé un tueur en série. Elle est juste... Incroyable.

\- Devinez pourquoi je suis devenue psychologue, tenta Stella avec un petit sourire.

\- Pourquoi avoir changé de "voie" vous étiez comme prédestinée à devenir flic.

\- J'aime pas être prédestinée à quelque chose, avoua Stella en baissant la tête ronchon.

\- Ah ça je comprends parfaitement ! S'exclama Lucifer ce qui fit lever la tête de Stella.

La jeune femme sourit à ce Lucifer qui semblait sincère. Elle décida de s'asseoir à nouveau.

\- Vous aussi vous en avez marre que tout le monde vous dise "Tu devrais faire ça ! Non tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps à faire n'importe quoi. Ta place n'est pas ici !" ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée.

En voyant Lucifer et Stella parler ensemble, l'inspectrice Decker sourit un peu elle s'avança vers eux.

\- J'aimerais vraiment vous laisser avec votre nouvelle amie Lucifer, mais il faut que je lui pose des questions.

\- Oh ! Oui, je comprends, fit-il en laissant sa place à l'inspectrice, mais d'abord, j'ai une question qui reste en suspend depuis longtemps. Docteur Evans, qu'est-ce que vous désirez plus que tout dans ce monde ?

Les yeux marrons clair de Stella rencontrèrent ceux de Lucifer Morningstar. La jeune femme se sentait comme apaisée, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle... Elle se reprit alors, en fronçant les sourcils elle regarda un Lucifer Morningstar surpris et presque déçu.

\- Mais il s'est passé quoi là ? Demanda la jeune femme effrayée par cette sensation étrange qui s'est emparée d'elle.

\- Oh ça, Lucifer vous a juste fait son truc de ce que vous désirez, fit l'inspectrice.

\- Et ça n'a pas marché, fit remarquer Lucifer en détaillant Stella.

\- Ouais, fit la jeune femme en souriant gênée, et bien la prochaine fois j'espère que je n'aurais pas droit à cette question parce que je vous jure ça fou la frousse.

Stella eu le droit à un questionnement visuel de la part de l'inspectrice Decker et de Lucifer Morningstar. Ce fut finalement l'inspectrice qui brisa ce moment d'incompréhension.

\- Bon vous savez quoi, on a un meurtre sur les bras, le moment n'est pas à ce genre de... Truc. Bon Evans, vous pourriez peut-être nous aider sur cette affaire. Vous êtes très douée vous savez ?

\- Malheureusement, avoua la jeune psychologue, mais oui, je vous aiderait avec joie.

\- Très bien, donc revenons à nos questions. Que vous a dit Estavez quand vous l'avez reçu ?

\- Peu de choses en fait, avoua Stella, en fait j'ai été décontenancée car il disait qu'il voyait des gens morts dans ses cauchemars et que le lendemain il voyait ceux qui les avaient tués.

\- Ceux ? Demanda l'inspectrice. Pas celui ?

\- Ça j'en suis sûre. Il a dit ceux. Je croyais au début qu'il était dans un travail dur et que ses patrons lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs, maintenant je comprends pourquoi il était si dérangé.

\- Si il avait dit ceux, ça veut dire qu'il n'y avait pas que son acolyte, murmura l'inspectrice à Lucifer.

\- Mais, s'il y en a un deuxième, ça veut dire qu'il doit croire que son ami l'a vendu, s'exclama Stella. Surtout si ces journalistes on vite annoncés la nouvelle que j'étais sa psy attitré.

\- Inutile de s'inquiéter, la rassura le lieutenant Decker, il y a peu de risque que vous soyez impliquée, mais pour plus de sécurité on postera un ou deux policier de patrouille devant chez vous.

\- Oh non ! S'exclama Stella. Je suis en colocation avec une de mes amies. Est-ce qu'elle est en danger elle aussi ?

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous inquiéter. On s'occupe de tout. Rentrez chez vous et venez demain au poste de police pour faire votre déposition.

\- Je m'attendais à ne plus à en faire depuis le temps, avoua Stella en regardant le sol l'air triste.

La jeune femme releva son regard et marcha vers la sortie d'un pas décidé.

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'on détruise mon minuscule havre de paix. C'est l'une des rares choses que j'ai, je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne veux pas la perdre, pensa t-elle en fendant l'air alors que derrière elle, une personne détaillait le moindre de ses mouvements avec un air presque soulagé.


	3. Chapitre 2: Course contre la montre

Stella tourna la clef dans la serrure de sa maison en location. Elle ouvrit la porte marron et fut soulagée de voir un joyeux bazar. Elle fut aussi contente de voir une tête dépasser du canapé. Elle sourit en s'approchant de la tête aux cheveux bleus et faillit hurler en ne voyant pas de corps alors que derrière elle un rire la fit tourner sur elle-même. Devant une Stella qui ne savait pas quoi choisir entre la colère, le soulagement ou le déni, se tenait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bleu clair. Normalement brune, cette jeune femme avait un des sweat à capuche qu'elle affectionnait ainsi qu'un jean troué qu'elle trouvait "Super classe". Elle se tordait en deux accoudée à la cuisine avec ses yeux noisette fermé.

En voyant Stella qui ne l'insultait pas, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu arrêta de rire et regarda Stella avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard. Elle s'avança vers elle et finalement Stella franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Stelly ? Demanda la femme aux cheveux bleu.

\- C'est... Ça recommence.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu en regardant Stella dans les yeux.

\- L'affaire d'il y a sept ans.

\- Alfredo est sortit de taule ? S'inquieta l'autre jeune femme.

\- Non ! Je dois aider les flics.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune femme en voyant Stella aller vers la cuisine pour s'asseoir.

\- J'en sais rien Carly, mon tout premier patient à été tué et il s'avérait que c'était un voleur et tueur en plus. Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais bien résoudre ce crime avec eux.

\- Et t'as accepté, compris Carly en baissant la tête.

\- J'aurais dû faire quoi tu crois ? Dire "Non vous saurez vous passez de mon intelligence hors du commun. En plus la dernière fois que j'ai aidé la police c'était trop de boulot pour moi donc j'ai décidé d'arrêter." ?

\- Stelly, tu sais très bien pourquoi on à quittés l'Arizona pour Los Angeles. Et ce n'est ni à cause de moi ni à cause du trop plein de boulot que t'avais sut gérer par je-ne-sais-quel genre de magie. C'est à cause de lui et tu le sais bien.

\- N'importe quoi ! Comme si un blaireau pouvait me faire peur.

\- Je ne te parlais pas de ton frère mais de lui. De la seule personne que...

\- Je sais très bien de qui tu veux parler, merci, fit froidement Stella avant de regarder Carly tout aussi froidement. Si on est venu ici c'est pour changer de vie, pas pour ressasser le passer. Tu devrais mieux le savoir que quiconque non ?

Stella s'en alla dans sa chambre en colère, laissant Carly seule dans la cuisine. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus regarda la vaisselle avec tristesse avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. Elle chassa une larme avant de plonger ses mains dans l'eau moussante déjà présente dans l'évier.

Stella ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin vers huit heures du matin. Elle se leva et frappa directement à la porte de Carly. Personne ne répondit. Stella en conclu qu'elle était partie à son boulot de serveuse plus tôt qu'elle en avait l'habitude parce qu'elle était contrariée. La jeune femme mangea se lava et partit directement en direction des bureaux de police. Elle entra dans les bureaux et on la fit patienter. L'inspectrice Decker vint la voir et l'emmena dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Stella ne contesta pas. Elle s'assied et attendit les questions.

\- Bon, est-ce que vous reconnaissez ces deux hommes ? Demanda l'inspectrice.

Stella baissa les yeux sur deux photos. La première montrait un homme blond aux yeux gris habillé en habits d'armée, il avait une arme juste à côté de lui et semblait sourire. La deuxième montrait un homme aux grand yeux noirs, il portait l'un de ses pulls à carreaux qu'elle voyait comme cadeau de Noël. Il souriait aussi et semblait remettre ses lunette à branches fines droites alors que derrière lui des photos et des prix ornaient une étagère.

\- Je n'en reconnaît aucun, avoua Stella en levant les yeux vers le lieutenant Decker. Est-ce que ce sont de potentiels complices ?

\- Oui. Mais on n'avaient que Jonathan Pierce et Logan Esra, avoua le lieutenant Decker en montrant la première et la deuxième photo.

\- C'est étrange que vous me fassiez confiance et que vous me parliez de cette affaire comme si je n'étais pas un principal suspect. Je veux dire, je ne suis qu'un nom sur un bout de papier et vous semblez avoir confiance en moi, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous avez aidé beaucoup de personnes alors que vous n'y avez pas été obligé.

\- Je ne suis plus la même, j'ai changé. Je ne vous aide que pour cette enquête et c'est tout. Je ne veux pas être mêlée à la police encore une fois.

Stella regarda l'inspectrice dans les yeux avec que ça voix flanchait à la fin de sa phrase. Elle espera secrètement qu'elle n'ait rien entendue alors que son portable vibra, Stella demanda si elle pouvait décrocher et l'inspectrice l'y autorisa en lui disant qu'elles reprendraient plus tard. Stella sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et décrocha en souriant en voyant le prénom de Carly affiché.

\- On est plus fâchée alors ? Demanda Stella sur un air de défi.

\- Tu voit, là j'aimerais mieux Stella, fit la voix de Carly à l'autre bout du combiné.

\- Carly ? Demanda Stella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que Frédérique m'a largué, je suis une peu triste, c'est... C'est pour ça que j'ai une drôle de voix. T'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Ouf j'avais peur, je croyais que c'était grave, fit la voix peu joyeuse de Stella. Plus sérieusement, tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Je suis sûre que t'es avec Josh ! Reste avec lui si tu veux. J'aime pas votre histoire à vous deux de toute façon. Je te jure il va me voir celui là.

\- Ok j'arrive, fit Stella d'une voix monotone alors qu'en réalité, une larme coulais le long de sa joue.

La jeune femme coupa l'appel et couru vers l'inspectrice. Elle était dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Je... J'ai besoin d'aide. Ma... Ma coloc est en danger.

\- Quoi ? Elle vous a appelé ? Demanda l'inspectrice.

\- Oui et elle a dit qu'elle était en danger de mort.

\- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas dit ça, fit l'inspectrice.

\- Vous inquiétez pas on a parlé en code.

\- En code ?

\- Oui, Frédérique veux dire danger. Josh est égal mort. Et là elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer Josh, expliqua Stella.

\- Donc elle est en danger de mort, elle t'as dit où elle était ? Demanda le lieutenant Decker.

\- Non, mais je lui ai dit que j'arrivais. Il doit m'attendre.

\- Non, non vous n'y allez pas seule, je vous accompagne.

\- Hors de question, en plus je ne sais pas quand il voudra me kidnapper et, j'aurais jamais crut dire ça un jour, mais, plus tôt il me kidnapper, mieux c'est.

\- Vous voulez servir d'appât ?! S'exclama le lieutenant Decker.

\- Oui, avoua Stella, et puis il y a certaines choses sur moi que même internet ne sais pas, lança t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme s'en alla sous le regard du lieutenant Decker qui commençait à prévenir du mieux qu'elle pu les officiers qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de police.

En dehors des bureaux de police, Stella ouvrit les portes et tomba nez-à-nez devant Lucifer Morningstar. Elle lui sourit.

\- Qu'elle belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle. Excellente pour se faire kidnapper.

Elle réussi à faire esquisser un sourire sur le visage de Lucifer ce qui la motiva pour monter dans sa voiture et partir alors que derrière elle, Lucifer, sourire aux lèvres, se faisait gronder par le lieutenant Decker.

Stella, sur la route jusqu'à chez elle, reçu alors un texto. Elle s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et lu le message de Carly. Ce message lui disait que son amie était dans une banque qui se trouvait à presque vingt minutes de là où se trouvait la maison de Carly et Stella. La jeune femme balança son portable sur le siège passager de son auto et elle conduit le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à ladite banque. Elle se gara à la vas-vite et sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu.

\- Montre-toi ! Ne cessait elle de répéter entre ses dents.

Elle s'arrêta devant un fourgon noir à la plaque d'immatriculation bien cachée à la vue de tous grâce à une bâche qui semblait tombée de la vitre arrière. Elle leva son regard vers un homme portant une casquette et des lunettes de soleil et qui la regardait. Stella se dirigea vers lui en mettant ses mains devant elle comme pour le soutenir.

\- Est-ce que ça va monsieur ? Vous êtes aveugle n'est-ce pas ? Où est donc passée vôtre canne ? Demanda t-elle en lui touchant le bras pour pouvoir le diriger.

\- Moi qui te pensais intelligente. Finalement ce qu'ils disaient était faux, fit la vieille voix de l'homme en face de Stella qui fronça les sourcils.

\- On se connait monsieur ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois Evans.

\- Vous êtes fan de ma mère ?! Ah oui c'est ça, fit Stella le visage rayonnant. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas d'autographes. Peut-être que je vous en ramènerai la prochaine fois.

\- T'es plus crédule que je ne le pensais Evans, lâcha l'homme en face de Stella qui le regardait avec un regard de plus en plus noir. Finalement la génération future à du soucis à se faire.

\- Donc vous étiez prof ? Demanda Stella.

L'homme en face de Stella eut un sourire figé.

\- Pardon ? Demanda t-il.

\- Donc votre choc peut me donner une preuve que j'ai raison mais on va passer le moment où je vous dit que je sais qui vous êtes monsieur.

\- Comment tu l'as deviné ? Demanda le professeur en s'approchant plus de Stella qui leva les mains en l'air.

\- Alors que je vous appelle monsieur ne vous dérange pas. Peut-être avez-vous l'habitude. En plus la corpulence, vous semblez plus gros que ce Jonathan je-ne-sais-quoi que l'inspectrice m'avait montré. De plus votre silence quand j'ai deviné votre profession.

\- Il y aurait avoir plus de suspect non ?

Stella sourit. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et montra la bâche qui cachait la plaque d'immatriculation.

\- Ça. C'est la preuve ultime. Vous avez utilisé cette bâche pour cacher la plaque d'immatriculation de votre fourgon, qui ressemble à un véhicule de don d'humains soit dit en passant. Bref, cette bâche est dans un plastique très difficile à trouver...

\- C'est juste du plastique normal, fit le professeur décontenancé.

\- Oh, je sais. En fait j'ai juste vu à travers la vitre brisée une table portant l'inscription "Esra est un clodo" j'en ai conclu que c'était vous. Quand a votre profession, la trouver était simple, sur la photo qu'on m'a montré derrière vous et votre horrible pull à carreaux, il y avait une photo de classe récente où vous n'étiez pas ainsi que des genre de prix.

Logan Esra s'approcha dangereusement de Stella, celle-ci recula d'un pas en lui souriant sur un air de défi. Elle leva son regard vers le bâtiment et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Les bâtiment modernes sont équipés de caméra de surveillance Logan, dit-elle seulement.

\- Je m'en fiche, je suis le seul qui ai été assez intelligent pour tenir ma langue, eux ils ont juste réussi à se faire tuer.

\- Eh ! C'était votre faute il me semble, fit Stella en souriant nerveusement et en levant les mains en l'air alors qu'elle lançait de petits regards anxieux aux caméras de surveillance tandis qu'elle reculait lentement.

\- Oui, mais il m'ont forcé. Ils m'ont changé.

\- Il vous ont juste forcé à mettre des habits plus classe, et alors ?

\- C'était un cadeau de ma mère, hurla t-il en approchant son poing du visage de Stella.

Cette dernière l'évita de justesse et courru jusqu'au fourgon avant qu'elle ne se fasse rattraper part Logan Esra qui lui prit le bras ce qui l'arrêta.

\- Tu cours vite didonc ! S'exclama t-elle. T'as pas peur pour ton cœur ?!

\- Ferme la sale...

Stella, de son poing libre, visa la mâchoire de Logan Esra et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de celui-ci alors que ses lunettes et sa casquette tombaient à terre. Malheureusement il était trop fort et il réussi à sortir un tazer de sa poche. Stella s'évanouit jute après.


	4. Chapitre 3: Comment s'évader ?

Stella ouvrit les yeux dans le noir le plus total. Elle bougea les bras et fut freinée par des liens. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda autour d'elle. Elle entendit des bruits tout près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les discerner mais elle crut reconnaître le son d'une horloge. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer, Logan Esra alluma une lumière qui aveugla Stella. Celle-ci grogna mais elle fut surprise qu'un autre grognement comme le sien retentisse. Elle tourna la tête et vit une Carly en pauvre état, elle avait des coupures partout et un œil au beurre noire.

\- Alors vous êtes de retour les "meilleures amies au monde", fit Logan en riant.

Les deux filles lui lancerent un regard noir. Il arrêta de rire et baissa les yeux vers une étrange installation en soupirant.

\- Bon, voilà le topo, je connais les filles de votre genre. Inséparables et tout ça, mais je sais que c'est une genre de torture aussi.

\- Torture ? Mais de quoi ? Demanda Stella.

\- J'ai créé une machine, elle est programmée pour envoyer de l'électricité à ta très chère Carly ici présente toutes les minutes. Si tu me dit ce qu'avait caché Estavez je vous libère toutes les deux. Autrement... Tu connais la suite.

\- Et si j'arrive à nous sauver toutes les deux sans vous dire ce qu'il cachait ? Proposa Stella.

\- Alors il te l'a dit ? Fit Logan en souriant fier de lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, affirma Stella avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Logan Esra regarda Stella avec un regard noir et il apuya sur un bouton. Stella entendit Carly hurler tellement elle avait mal. Logan arrêta et fixa Stella qui était presque en pleurs.

\- Tes infos ou ton amie. Choisit ! Cria-t-il.

Stella vit que son amie était encore en vie et la questiona du regard. Carly ne pu que faire un bref mouvement de tête pour lui dire que ça allait.

\- Je... Je n'ai aucune infos. Il est partit quelques secondes après être entré dans la pièce, je l'ai énervé et il est partit. Je vous dit la vérité je vous le jure, de déclara Stella presque en larmes.

Logan pas ravis de cette déclaration, monta sa main au dessus du bouton qui allait envoyer du courant électrique à Carly.

\- Non, Stop ! Cria Stella en fermant les yeux. Oui il m'a dit quelque chose.

Logan sourit et il s'approcha de Stella qui avait laissé des larmes couler. Celle-ci lança un regard à Carly qui ne pouvait regarder cette scène qu'avec de grands yeux effrayés. Stella ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et elle regarda Logan Esra dans les yeux.

\- Il à dit à votre autre complice ce qu'il cachait. Je vous jure que c'est tous ce que je sais.

Logan regarda Stella longtemps dans les yeux et cette dernière espérait sincèrement que son mensonge allait être assez crédible pour que Logan le croie. Celui-ci sourit.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ces deux là voulaient juste avoir le pognon pour eux tout seul. Dommage qu'ils soient tout les deux morts. Bon bah je suis désolé mais je vais devoir quand-même vous tuer. C'est juste que vous avez mon visage et puis, t'es trop intelligente et tu pourrais me retrouver facilement.

\- Je prend ça comme un compliment, fit Stella en souriant un peu faussement en cachant sa douleur du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Vous m'excuserez les filles. Je suis sympa, je suis prépare une mort rapide, fit Logan en s'en allant et en fermant une porte.

\- Tellement gentil, fit Stella avec un faux sourire.

Carly ria un peu mais fit une grimace juste après. Stella vit que son amie souffrait. Elle regarda ses liens. C'était des cordes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

\- Dommage que je n'ai pas de criquet, soupira Stella.

\- Cr... Criquet ? Demanda difficilement Carly.

\- Il faut vraiment que je montre Once upon a Time toi.

Carly sourit difficilement ce qui donna un petit coup de boost à Stella pour se défaire de ses liens. Cette dernière ne sus pas vraiment comme elle fit mais elle réussi à marcher dans le milieu de la pièce la seconde d'après. Elle s'approcha de Carly mais elle préféra ne pas la libérer.

\- Désolé Carly, j'ai peur que tu ne survive pas si je te détache.

\- P... Part ! Réussi à dire Carly

\- Oh j'ai l'impression que tu ne me connais pas toi, fit Stella en souriant à Carly.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair prit les fils qui permettaient à l'électricité de passer jusqu'au siège de Carly et tenta de les arracher.

\- P... Part ! S'exclama Carly quand le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait se fit entendre.

Les deux amies se regardaient alors que Logan descendait des escaliers. Stella courrut se cacher dans la pénombre derrière des étagères. Elle pu voir le visage de Logan se décomposer quand il ne la vit plus. Il s'approcha de Carly avec une arme à feu dans la main.

\- Où est-elle ? Où est Evans ? Demanda t-il. Je suppose que c'est elle qui a avertit ces flics aussi. Alors répond !

\- Elle... Elle est... Plus... Intelligente que vous, fit Carly en regardant Logan dans les yeux.

Stella sourit et elle vit que les étagères contenaient divers objets durs. Elle s'en empara d'un assez vite en ne tentant pas de savoir ce que c'était. Stella s'approcha de Logan qui menaçait Carly de lui redonner un coup de jus. Stella bondit devant Logan qui s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton et elle le frappa aux genoux avec une sorte de canne. Logan se tourna vers Stella et alors qu'il tentait de l'attraper par le coup, Stella lui donna un coup de cannes entre les jambes ce qui le fit plier de douleur.

\- Finalement vous aviez une canne, fit-elle alors que Logan Esra se pliait en deux au milieu de la pièce.

Stella s'approcha de Carly et elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle l'a retira en vitesse.

\- Ouah t'es chaude ! S'exclama Stella en regardant son amie avec inquiétude.

\- Très... Marrant, fit difficilement Carly qui fermait les yeux de plus en plus.

\- Carly ! Carly reste éveillé ! Cria Stella en voyant son amie s'évanouir. C'est pas le bon moment crois-moi.

Un déclic d'une arme à feu arrêta Stella dans tout ses mouvements. Elle leva les mains en l'air et se tourna vers Logan qui s'était remit plutôt vite de l'attaque de Stella.

\- C'est jamais le bon moment, fit-il en visant Stella de son arme.

\- Ça vous l'avez dit, fit une autre voix sortie de nulle part.

Stella risqua un coup d'œil à la porte et vit l'inspectrice Decker qui visait Logan Esra de son arme. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle soit là qu'elle voulut secourir son amie, seulement elle savait que Logan n'hésiterai pas à tirer si elle bougeait. Elle décida cependant à faire un pas dans sa direction.

\- Ok, Logan, je te propose quelque chose que tu ne peux pas refuser. Je ferais ce que tu veux si tu laisse mon amie avoir droit aux soins qu'elle mérite. S'il te plaît, elle est mourante.

\- Ça ne sera pas la seule à mourir à cause de cette histoire, répliqua Logan les larmes aux yeux.

\- Votre mère non ? Fit Stella en s'approchant de Logan en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Comment... Comment vous le savez ? Demanda t-il.

\- Honnêtement, qui mettrais ces pulls immondes ? Demanda Stella.

Logan leva encore plus son arme et Stella le regarda avec des yeux rond.

\- Elle vous aimait enfin. Ça ce voyait pourtant. Je suis sûre qu'elle dinait avec vous et que vous vous racontiez des gentilles histoires. Que vous vous remémorriez ces anecdotes de votre enfance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment vous savez ça ? Demanda Logan en larmes, l'arme presque entièrement baissée.

Stella prit l'arme en vitesse et lui cogna la tête avec avec force. Elle le regarda avec tristesse et baissa les yeux.

\- Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vécu, murmura t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers l'inspectrice qui avait rangé son arme et lui tendit avant de partir dans la maison de Logan Esra. Stella regarda l'intérieur de cette maison et arrivé au salon, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair prit une photo encadré sur une cheminée. Elle représentait deux personnes, Logan Esra et sûrement sa mère. Ils souriaient tout les deux souriant et semblaient heureux. Stella sourit elle aussi.

\- Normalement on ne touche pas, ce sont des preuves à conviction, fit une voix derrière Stella.

Cette dernière se retourna vers un jeune homme de son âge environ. Il avait les cheveux blond et les yeux gris bleuté. Il portait un uniforme entièrement bleu foncé. Il lui souriait et il regarda la photo.

\- C'est dingue quand-même, qui aurait pensé qu'il puisse tuer ? Fit-il.

\- Certaines personnes font des choses inimaginable juste parce qu'elles aiment vous savez ? Fit simplement Stella perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Quelqu'un à déjà... Tué pour vous ? Demanda l'homme en face de Stella un peu inquiet.

Stella posa la photo et sourit. Elle chassa une larme qui lui montait aux yeux.

\- D'une certaine façon, oui. Où est Carly ?

\- Elle vient d'être remontée, l'ambulance n'a vas pas tarder à partir.

\- Merci, fit Stella en s'en allant.

Stella sortit de la maison en vitesse pour rejoindre l'ambulance. Alors quand la maison. Le blond aux yeux gris la regardait partir.

\- Au fait, si tu veux je suis Jeremy, murmura t-il avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers le salon.

Dans l'ambulance, Stella était près de Carly toujours inconsciente. Elle s'inquietait toujours pour son amie. La jeune femme à l'étrange coloration ouvrit les yeux. Et articula le mot "Logan". Stella lui prit la main et lui sourit.

\- Les flics sont arrivé à temps, heureusement autrement il aurait été trop tard.

Carly sourit difficilement à son amie. Stella compris ce que voulais dire son amie et rit un peu en laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- Oui Carly, je l'ai baratiné. Pour ça je suis douée.

Une seconde larme coula et Carly leva son bras vers son amie. Stella lui baissa son bras et sécha ses larmes sans son amie.

\- Carly, pour une fois, c'est à moi de sécher tes larmes. Pas à toi.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sourit et elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux pour se reposer. Stella regardait son amie reprendre un peu de force alors que l'ambulance les transportaient à l'hôpital le plus proche.


End file.
